


Fluff One Shots of the Dream Team :)

by venusskiess



Category: mcyt
Genre: Multi, Sapnotfound - Freeform, dreamnap, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusskiess/pseuds/venusskiess
Summary: Hi everyone! This is just me practicing my writing skills with fluff shots from the Dream team!Ships: Dreamnotfound, Dreamnap, Sapnotfoundand possibly more! Request below!
Kudos: 11





	Fluff One Shots of the Dream Team :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First chapter/oneshot, woohoo! Comment below any ships you want me to write to!  
> If I write fluff about Tommy and Tubbo, remember I am NOT shipping them! Just platonic fluff! Thank you!

Clay set down his headset, having just won another manhunt. This one was close- George had _almost_ killed him by hitting him into a gorge, but he luckily clutched and George fell instead followed by his usual scream. 

After logging off and closing Minecraft and Discord, he sat back in his chair to release a deep breath.

 _Gosh he's getting good._ Clay thought with a chuckle, running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. He had recently been teaching George tricks and tips about strategies and timesavers in speedruns and such, and it was apparent George had been catching on quite quickly. Clay almost didn't see it coming, having just assumed George had only ever practiced with Clay and not on his own.

 _Guess I underestimated him, what an idiot._

Standing up from his chair, he did a big stretch before walking to his bed and picking Patches up whilst cooing at her softly as he brought her to his chest. Her smaller paws batted at his chin lightly and he grinned, rubbing her cheek.   
  
His moment with her was interrupted as his phone buzzed, and he gently placed Patches back on the bed before reaching over to grab his phone. Not bothering to check the contact, Clay placed his phone next to his ear and lay down on his bed.  
  
"Hello?"

"Hello, Clay." 

Clay's breath hitched as he felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of George's voice.

"Oh, hey George." he answered, swallowing before getting comfortable. "What's up?"

He could hear shuffling on the other end as George replied back. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to check in..you didn't answer discord."

Clay did a mental face-palm, wincing. "Oh, sorry. I had just gotten off my computer and was petting Patches so I couldn't hear the notification."

"Oh, it's alright! I was just making sure. GG by the way on your win..again." George's words were laced with humor, the smile evident in his tone.

Clay grinned, giving a shrug before remembering George couldn't see him. 

"I've never won before, it was nice to finally be good at something in Minecraft." He replied jokingly, laughter heard from the other end.

"Puh-LEASE you _always_ win." George snorted, British accent as apparent as ever. 

Clay chuckled back, poking Patches absentmindedly as she situated herself on his chest.

"What are you doing right now?"

Clay adjusted how he was holding his phone before answering. "Oh, just laying on my bed with Patches..and you?"

"Oh I'm uh, laying in my bed as well. It's raining again." George's tone dropped, clearly annoyed.

"Isn't it like, always raining in England?" Clay teased.

"Isn't it like, always raining in Florida?" George shot back, grinning.

"Fair." Clay mused, sitting up.

The two slowly started to get into an easy conversation on travel, both sharing where they had been to and where they would love to go.

“I personally would love to go to Paris-“ Clay started.”- it seems so proper and beautiful. I’d be an obvious tourist though- I don’t know how to speak French.” Clay shook his head with a light chuckle.

When George didn’t say anything back, Clay straightened. 

“George? You there?”

On the other side of the call George snapped back to reality, clearing his throat.

“Oh, yeah sorry. I was just thinking.”

There was a slight pause.

“I would love to visit Florida.”

  
“For real?”

  
“Yeah,” George mused. “I think it would be fun, going somewhere the polar opposite of London.”

Clay nodded, heart racing a bit.

_Would he want to come visit.. me?_

A moment of comfortable silence stretched between them before he cleared his throat, scratching his neck as he prepared for his next words.

  
"Uhm, George?" He asked, glancing out his window at a passing car.

"Hm?"

"Would you..would you ever want to come to Florida? To visit me specifically." He fiddled with Patches' collar. "N-not by yourself of course..with Sapnap maybe-" He hurriedly rushed out, making sure it didn't sound like he was suggesting a one-on-one visit as he stumbled over his words.

Another moment of silence stretched, before George hesitantly answered. "Yeah, yeah of course. I would love to come."

_Without Sapnap._ He thought silently, positive that Clay would want someone else to be there and not just him.

"You would?" Clay questioned in surprise, straightening. 

"Yeah, free face reveal." George smiled, both of them chuckling. 

"I'm starting to think you only want to come to take a picture of my face and expose it to the internet." Clay laughed, at ease again.

"Oh no, my plan has been fooled." George's tone was mockingly defeated. "The fans are thirsty for it, what can I say."

Clay smiled softly to himself, laying back down with his hand behind his head. 

"I'm glad you're coming." He said after a moment, glancing down at a purring Patches. 

"..I am too." George nodded, tone apprehensive at the possible events to come.

Soon enough Clay cracked another joke that sent both of them spiraling into laughter, neither of them noticing their clocks read well into the night.

THATS IT FOR NOW :DDDDD


End file.
